


Estado-Limite

by ladyaliria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Introspection, Poetry, but ye, its not rlly ship-ish????????, this is like F!Robin in Grima mode talking abt Tharja
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaliria/pseuds/ladyaliria
Summary: Porque eu te amo, amo. Amo tanto que morreria por você, mataria por você.





	Estado-Limite

Me deixe transformar seu amor em ódio. E do seu ódio, me deixe afogar nos vestígios de amor que restaram.

Porque pensamentos vão e vem a todo instante. E enquanto sua alegria me irradia, seu sofrimento me entorpece. Me deixe ver sua angústia, e toda aquela dor pingar de seu belo rosto.

Me deixe te ver implorar, e dizer, ó, o quanto estou te machucando. Para que então eu possa te alimentar com esse meu amor venenoso.

Que te enfeitiça, te aprisiona, e te faz insana.

Até você lembrar que sem mim é nada, assim como sem você, eu também sou nada. Porque eu te amo, amo. Amo tanto que morreria por você, mataria por você. Porque sou uma casca vazia viciada no seu oceano de emoções.

Então vamos ficar juntas e brincar até que uma de nós quebre primeiro. Para que de mãos dadas nós possamos juntar os fragmentos um a um e começar de novo. E desta vez teremos promessas vazias que serão esquecidas à luz do dia.

A roda gira, gira. Um novo ciclo se inicia.

Ó, amor, me mostre o quanto te fiz sofrer. Me faça implorar e dizer o quanto está me machucando.

Me olhe daquele jeitinho sádico, me puna, me castigue. Me deixe alimentar aqueles seus desejos obscuros com minha submissão. Eu sei que você gosta de me ver sofrer também. E você sabe, lá no fundo, que serei a única a te fazer sentir assim; viva, em êxtase.

Porque meu amor não é o sopro de ar fresco no seu mar de toxinas, mas sim a razão por você precisar de um.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler!~


End file.
